


Did you like it?

by MonsterBoyf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 0 mile, A WHOLE LOT OF PINING, Alternate Universe - High School, Brief taeil, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer 127, The purest thing ive written so far, Valentines theme, markhyuk - Freeform, sun & moon - Freeform, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Yoonoh, Donghyuk, and Taeyong all formed one of the most painful trios of the century. Most simply entitled "Inconvieniant Crush Trio". Donghyuk just wants to be noticed. Yoonoh has a thing for pretty faces. And Taeyong just falls in love with his protege. Luckily, they have something most people don't. A plan.





	Did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO this was a rollercoaster to write. Granted I didn't do the other ship justice but if you look at the rest of my stories you'll notice I r e a l l y love taewin. So cut me some slack? I hope you enjoy ^^

Taeyong shifted with the white rose in his hands. He stared at its delicate petals. He hoped it was alright. He had to jump to a lot of conclusions to do this but  hopefully  the effort  was noticed  . He  coolly  stared off as he racked his brain. He was doing it. He  was dressed  up and ready. He had his hyung beside him. He was going to join Donghyuk in his desperate attempt to  be noticed .

 

Donghyuk and Taeyong  obviously  had separate goals. Donghyuk was trying to chairman ever infamous teen that was as blind as he was pretty. Meanwhile, Taeyong was only trying to learn his place. He was sure he was  just  an acquaintance to his crush, an an acquaintance that somehow was  really  funny. But Donghyuk and Yoonoh both saw  differently  . Both of them saw that Taeyong was  just  being shy. That's why the trio ended up planning this little display.

 

Every year there was a school party, a celebration for Valentine's Day. Most kids showed up either because they were lonely or to show off with their Valentine. But there was one event that would give the awkward trio a shot. The love letter ceremony. It was  typically  done after all singles had left.  ut it  was assured  well known names like Mark Lee, Seo YoungHo, and Dong Sicheng were sure to stay all night with their friends . That was the trio's chance. They'd slip up to the stage without raising suspicion and then announce their notes. The reason they did it as a team was for any shame that was sure to arise. Once a brother came into the plan, the other brothers had to keep him to it. These crushes had to he put to an end and soon.

 

Each of them had their own reasonings.  Donghyuk  was wooed by  pretty Canadian hotshot Mark, also known as MinHyung, from the moment they first talked  . Lab partners.  Ever since that day, Donghyuk had  secretly  praised the professor for that brief slice of heaven  . Mark wasn't known as a shitty popular kid, in fact, that's what made him popular. He was attractive, foreign, and he was gentle to whoever he met. The perfect package in its truest form. He was full of smiles and jokes as he tried to help Donghyuk in a subject that he himself was  genuinely  horrible at. Donghyuk wasn't sure what it was. Whether it was the giggly smiles or the brush of fingers over his own hands. Whatever it was, one morning with Mark had Donghyuk crushing hard. And Donghyuk made sure his friend group knew that  nearly  every day.  Really  it was a surprise that Mark hadn't noticed yet.  With Donghyuk always looking at him and whispering about him to Yoonoh, Mark had to be blind and deaf to miss Donghyuk  .  Taeyong wouldn't bash anyone for their crushes, but he couldn't deny Mark must have been  really  stupid .

 

Yoonoh first noticed Youngho  purely  from aesthetic view. He hasn't talked to Youngho before that point. Only noticed how tall and handsome he was. It wasn't a crush, more of  just  the feeling you have looking at fine art. A love for the beauty of it and the feelings it made you feel.  That aesthetic appreciation turned into the painful crush the second he actually talked to the giant baby .

 

“They're starting to fall behind…” Taeyong was biting into his nails as he watched the team run and slip on the wet grass  . Yoonoh hummed, not  really  caring about who won or lost. He only agreed to watching this soccer match with Taeyong because he knew Youngho was part of the team. The man wore his jersey enough to make it clear he was on and proud of the team.  And with Yoonoh helping the nurse every other day, he knew Youngho  certainly  had the injuries to prove he was a player  . Yoonoh watched as Youngho stole the ball once again. He was fast, Yoonoh would give him that.  And the way his hair fell when it was all sweaty and wet from the light sprinkle earlier was  certainly  incentive for Yoonoh to continue watching . Taeyong chattered on as Yoonoh stared at the elder player.

“Yoon, the nurse is on the sidelines.  I think  he wants you,” Taeyong nudged his distracted friend as he looked to the elder man looking  directly  at the pair  . Yoonoh jumped and excused himself to  quickly  dart over to his boss.

 

He ended up  begrudgingly  standing on the side lines. With how dangerous it was to play on a slick field, Nurse Lee thought it was best to have extra help on hand,  just  in case. Yoonoh  boredly  stared at the field as he rested his head on his chin. Somehow he missed Taeyong's endless chattering. It made a nice background noise to something he otherwise didn't care about. All Yoonoh had now was to clap for his school's team and small talk with Nurse Lee.

 

It happened  quickly  , and as embarrassing as it was to admit, it took Yoonoh a moment to process what was going on.  One moment, he was watching a focused Youngho run after another player, the next every stopped moving and crowded a collapsed junior  . Without hesitation, Yoonoh ran into the field with his med kit. He had to shout to get the players to separate but  eventually  he was face to face with the Seo Youngho.

 “What's wrong?” Youngho let out a pained chuckle. He waved off Yoonoh,

“Calm down  I think  I just-ah!- twisted my ankle or something.” Yoonoh squinted. Was he serious? Was he  seriously  waving off a twisted ankle? He hardened his expression at the elder. Forcing everyone back further, Yoonoh moved closer.  Before anyone could suggest helping him, Yoonoh helped Youngho up to his feet, or foot in this case, single  handedly  . Being under the player's arm, Yoonoh  suddenly  felt much smaller. Youngho was a well known giant in the school, but Yoonoh didn't expect to feel this small next to him.  The player was kind, moving with Yoonoh as he thanked him and  simultaneously  apologized .

 

“I'm sorry for putting you through such a hassle,” Youngho started  shyly .

 “It's fine. Who would  be bothered  helping someone like Seo Youngho?” Yoonoh giggled at his little quip. Youngho did the same  bashfully .

“You can call me Johnny, if you want that is,” Yoonoh looked at the heap of soccer playing leaning against him. He smiled down at him  sweetly  . Yoonoh could  just  feel his heart spazzing as he focused in on that beautiful face.

“Alright, Johnny, let's get you help then.” Yoonoh sat down the injured star player.

 

Suddenly  , Johnny became a lot more than  just  a pretty face to Yoonoh.

 

Taeyong  shyly  followed the rest of his power trio. He knew people were looking. If they weren't he would have clinged to Donghyuk out of fear in an instant. The anxiety was gnawing him raw inside and he couldn't help but stop moving out of nerves. Yoonoh had been sympathetic, resting an encouraging hand on Taeyong's back. The other two both held their own flowers close to them as well. They were all anxious,  just  very different in showing it.  Taeyong was quiet and shifty; Donghyuk wouldn't shut up; and Yoonoh looked everywhere as though he  was worried  about someone hearing him .

 

Donghyuk wrapped his arms around both their shoulders.  He couldn't exactly  comfortably  do it because of Taeyong's height but it was the gesture that counted.

“It'll be great guys. They'll be head over heels I  just  know it. And if you  really  can't read them, we'll have your backs. We'll all be up there and read them out no matter what. You're both my hyungs. I'll support you through thick and thin.”

“Hae, you're being  really  cheesy again,” the trio laughed as Donghyuk  nearly  strangled his “hyung” .

 

 

 Taeyong wished he was like the other two. He wished he fell in love someone he  barely  knew. He wish he  just  loved a pretty face and then fell for a pretty soul. But, all that wishing wouldn't make it so.

 

 Taeyong had honors Reading. It was the only class he was  truly  good at. He loved stories and poetry. He loved characters and learning from years of people trying to teach through words. To try and teach years after they're gone. He loved reading. And when he was in charge of an exchange student, that love only increased.  Taeyong had done plenty of language studies so it was natural that he was part of the team that helped foreign students get comfortable . That's how he knew of Youngho and Mark before their popularity. The first thing they both did was join the team, to help any lost English speaking students that may come. And that left Taeyong with Chinese foreigners.

 

As usual, he  was called  down and  formally  introduced. He made it down to the principal's office, and then  was met  with the cause of his own demise. The principal spoke  slowly  but  respectfully  .  Taeyong  was introduced  to his newest shadow Sicheng as he would  be introduced  to any other Chinese student  . The only thing out if ordinary was Taeyong's first impression. He took one look at those black eyes and squishy cheeks and  instantly  said “cutie” to himself. Looking at his newest prodigy all he thought was how  adorably  soft he looked. The soft black locks that  just  peeped over his eyes. The perfect shape to his teeth. He was like a small angel that was blessing Taeyong by  simply  standing in front of him.

 

Taeyong pushed off his cute impressions to focus on his real work with Sicheng. His Korean was very choppy in the start. For a good month, Taeyong was speaking more Chinese than Korean. Sicheng started to pick up quick  however  .  Granted he often asked what the word  equivalent  was for certain things, but he was still making progress  .  Now Taeyong had to start getting told off for speaking and whispering to the younger when not necessary  . Sicheng never seemed bothered  however  . He was almost always giggling at something about Taeyong. Most days it was his cheesy jokes. Taeyong loved poetic power and rhymes, but he also loved stupid jokes like “If Yifan is hot does he yi-fan himself?”  That one was particularly successful, making Sicheng go into a laughing fit for a good three minutes .

 

But  really  , even outside of his jokes Sicheng was still smiling at him. Unlike Donghyuk who had a near permanent grin, Sicheng’s smile affected Taeyong. Something about even seeing the slightest upturn of Sicheng’s lips sent him into a frenzy. And his laugh, oh his laugh  nearly  made Taeyong cry. And to make matters even worse Sicheng was very touchy. He often rested his hands on Taeyong thighs or his head on the elder's shoulder. His brain was starting to get jumbled. Somehow, Taeyong ended up loving the soft boy.

 

 

The trio moved in together as a unit. Taeyong kept an eyes for his shadow, as he was the one with the most chance to  accidentally  speak to his crush. The plan wouldn't work out if the three knew the awkward trio was there. Even so, that didn't stop the trio for trying to catch a glimpse of their boys.

 

Mark and Johnny were together to no one's surprise.  Taeyong hid behind his fawning friends as they talked about how handsome they both looked  . Taeyong was trying to look calm and collected, but he was  probably  appearing the opposite way. His eyes darted about, looking for his small little angel. The school wasn't very student heavy, so  surely  Taeyong could spot him. He turned his back to the other two to get a full scoop, only to  be elbowed  in the back.

“Ah, which one of you did that?” Yoonoh  forcibly  grabbed his face to make him look where the two were staring.

“You're gonna miss it you idiot look at him!”

 

 There was Sicheng, in the center of a crowd. Taeyong dropped his jaw watching the display before him. His little baby Sicheng could move like that? The boy was moving so fast but  beautifully  he seemed almost inhuman. The crowd stared in awe as the boy displayed his moves. It was no question who asked him to show off when you spotted Yuta’s huge grin. He looked on with pride as the lithe boy bent and spun. It was an amazing performance, something Taeyong would not forget. And if he thought it was impressive before, the flip made it a masterpiece.  This small boy Taeyong always thought would be so fragile and shy  just  performed a whole retinue followed by an actual back flip  . Taeyong was in such a shock he didn't even process it was over. He  just  continued to stare at that very spot with wide eyes. Donghyuk ended up slapping him to get him back to the real world.

 

 “You good hyung?” Taeyong held a hand over his heart. It raced with a sudden fondness.

“I… he…” Taeyong buried his head in his hands, “Oh god he's so attractive and talented good lord I'm gonna have to back out. It's too much.”

 “Oh no you don't! You're going to make him yours and that's final. I don't care if I have to tie you to the stage.” Donghyuk spoke with his hands on his hips. He glared up at the breaking man. Taeyong peeped out from behind his hands. He smiled at the determination he saw in the smaller.

 “Mark is gonna love your confidence. They're both gonna love your bravery.” The duo cooed and surrounded Taeyong in a hug.

 

 

“Hey, hey Johnny. Idiot look at the stage.” Mark smacked his friends arm as nervous souls stepped up to the platform. Johnny huffed and whipped around to see the small group. He was about to question Mark before he saw a familiar face. A flushed and shifting nurse stood up in line. He held a lily in one hand and some note with him. Who was he trying to woo? Johnny was under the assumption that he was  just  a shy single. It wasn't for his friend either. The brunete was up there already. He stood right beside him with a hand on the nurse’s shoulder.

 “Yoonoh?”

 "Yes! And look who's next to him! The cute boy from my biology. The one who's always looking at me.” Johnny smirked down at his friend,

“ Maybe  he's making a confession to you.” It  was meant  to be a tease, but Mark grinned at the suggestion. He bounced on his heels in excitement.

“Do you think he's  really ?” Johnny laughed and clapped the Canadian’s back. Sometimes Mark was too sweet and innocent for this world.

 

 

Donghyuk stepped up to the mic. His hands were so shaky. So many eyes focused in on him. He looked back to his biggest supporters. The duo  silently  cheered him on. Yoonoh motioning for him to begin.  Softly , Taeyong whispered to him,

 “Only look at him. You can do this Hae, he can't say no.” Donghyuk nodded and took a breath. His eyes focused in on the boy staring straight at him from the audience. He looked so eager to listen. Donghyuk felt so ashamed under his eyes.

 “This is short but, it's for someone I've admired awhile now. They deserve so much…”

 

 “Turn up the volume So my heart that flutters because of you can  be hidden  It’s alright if you don’t say anything You don’t need to be apart from me Let’s be together, day and night”

 

Donghyuk only looked at the paper and shy face staring at him as he read.  His voice shook almost as much as his hands but  eventually  Donghyuk had finally managed out his words  . He looked to Mark in a panic. The look he got  instantly  soothed his soul. His panic  was met  with the warmest smile the world had seen. His rushed and piss poor confession  was met  with the greatest response. A true smile and moment of undivided attention from **the** Mark Lee. The audience clapped, but it was clear who was leading the applause. Donghyuk pocketed his poem and before he turned back, he swore he could see Mark mouth something to him. Donghyuk  was greeted by  a grouping. They all clinged to him and  excitedly  shook him up. He laughed at his friends excitement. It felt good to have people as proud as he was.

 

 “Go down there and talk to him you idiot!” The good mood  was ruined by  Yoonoh’s smack to Donghyuk’s head. Donghyuk rubbed at the wound as he glanced back to his idol. Youngho spotted him and waved, which  instantly  drew in Mark's attention. Donghyuk  shyly  hide his face as he met eyes with the beaming foreigner.

 “Are you sure?” Taeyong chuckled and grasped Donghyuk’s shoulder.

 “Hae, if I got that kind of reaction from Sicheng. I wouldn't even think twice. Think about it,” Taeyong grinned  playfully  as he pushed Donghyuk along, “You might even get a kiss if you talk to him.” Donghyuk blinked  quickly  before moving on his own.

 “I-ill be back I  just  gotta go talk with him real quick… Good luck hyungs!” Both of them laughed as Donghyuk raced towards the  eagerly  waiting Canadian.

 

Taeyong returned to Yoonoh. He was falling back into his relaxed stance in line before Yoonoh tugged at his shirt. Taeyong looked at him in concern. It was clear Jaehyung  was embarrassed  and afraid. He looked to the crowd to avoid Taeyong's almond eyes but also shuffled closer to him. Taeyong pat the shorter’s back before leading him up to the mic. He promised he was gonna be there. If Yoonoh was nervous, then Taeyong was going to stay right beside him.

 “Do you want me to read it for you?” Yoonoh  quickly  passed over the paper. It was as though holding it burned his hands. Taeyong softened at the desperate face he got.

 “Thank you so much Tae. This means so much to me.” Taeyong smiled and pat his back again where his hand laid.

 

“Hi, don't get the wrong idea. I'm  just  reading for him. Everything I say, hear it as though Yoonoh said it himself.” Taeyong addressed the crowd in a calm manner, looking to all the  grossly  focused faces. No wonder Donghyuk looked so scared.

 

 “Months of staring and fantasizing didn't prepare me. Looking to you everyday didn't teach me how soft you are. Making up scenes between us didn't hint how much larger than life. You're a giant to me, and yet your heart still manages to be even larger than everything else. …”

 

Sicheng  instantly  realized who stood up at the mic when he heard that soft satin voice. He never had whipped around so fast. He  nearly  spilt his drink on Taeil doing so. There was his favorite peer. His favorite person, standing up on stage with a familiar face. Sicheng could  clearly  tell the words weren't meant for the man wrapped around his arm. Even if his brain tried to convince him so, their body language read different. Taeyong's friend  was pulled  away from him,  obviously  uncomfortable. Taeyong wasn't complaining either. He focused only on leaning into the mic and reading from the sheet of paper. Despite Taeyong's serious expression and stiff posture, his words and tone read romantic. It was like reading class. Sicheng had always loved Taeyong reading. Especially when Taeyong was reading poetry. You could tell he afforded it by the way he would read so  dramatically  . Granted it wasn't any masterpiece of literature but Taeyong read it as such. Sicheng was  instantly  carried away yet entranced by Taeyong's reading.

 

 “When will I see you again At the end of a long journey Want to be together Oh, we are in the same time In different places Our fates  are twisted ”

 

Both boys were as Taeyong leaned back from the microphone  slowly  . Everyone  was hushed , which could only turn one of two directions. Taeyong crossed his fingers as he panicked along with Yoonoh.

 

 “That was beautiful!” Yoonoh whipped his head up as one person alone clapped and cheered him on. Looking up, he almost  instantly  spotted him. Johnny clapped and cupped his hands around his mouth to cheer. Yoonoh went slack as he was  suddenly  rushed with a hot crushing feeling. It hurt, yet he  oddly  enjoyed it? Johnny grinned as everyone cheered with him. Yoonoh  slowly  turned his head to his best friend. Taeyong met him with a smile and a nod.

 “Go get him. I'll be with you boys soon enough.” Taeyong stumbled back and laughed as he was roughly hugged. Without another word, Yoonoh darted off stage.

 

“Ah, I promise this is the last time you'll all be seeing me.” Taeyong apologized right away as soon as attention was focused just on him. He balled his fist into his hand. The sudden disappearance of Sicheng was definitely not a good sign. It was pointless if he didn't hear it himself. Taeyong took a breath. Just relax, do as you practiced.

 

“Figure it, figure and figure, figure it out Only looking at you is  clearly  a crime Every every day we make secrets of our own I want to know you  Just  seconds apart Touch and figure it out Leave the same screen Be right before you Before your eyes only”

 

Taeyong shifted under the weight of the eyes. He gulped as he leaned back with the mic. He opened his mouth to begin once again. The words didn't come out before he noticed the smack of a hand on the stage. He followed the paler arm up to a much too familiar face. He felt his body burn as Sicheng blinked up at him. The Chinese boy grinned knowing he was finally spotted. He rested his head on his arms,  eagerly  awaiting more.

 

 Taeyong cleared his throat  shyly . He tried not to grin as he looked at that face again. How was he supposed to confess if Sicheng was looking at him like that?

“Well, it's lame but there's  just  one more thing I want to say.” He straightened out, preparing to embarrass himself  purely  for love.

“Roses  are red , violets are fun. I love you Sicheng, and I hope your heart is what I wonwon.”

 

“Did it work?” Taeyong stood in front of Sicheng now. They  were surrounded by  giggles and groans at Taeyong's lame poem. But none of the other laughs were as important as Sicheng’s. His whole face was lit up as he looked at Taeyong. Taeyong crinkled his face as his cheeks were  softly  pinched. He wouldn't take back the gesture no matter what though. As after he pinched him, Sicheng brought his face closer to him.

“Come outside with me.”

 

The duo ended up in the minivan that belonged to Taeyong's family but he  was allowed  to use  just  this one time. The both sat in the bucket seats. Taeyong didn't think of himself in the car  however  . He felt more like he was on cloud nine. He felt like he had died and  was brought  to paradise. Sicheng held his hand, which only made it even better.

“I liked your poem.” Taeyong chuckled and dropped his chin down. It was a normal sentence but it filled Taeyong with eager energy. His clutch on Sicheng’s hand tightened.

“Thank you Winnie..” He didn't need to look to him to know he was smiling at him. He didn't need anything but the atmosphere to tell that Sicheng was looking right at him and smiling. That the warmth of an entire heart and soul  was aimed  right at him.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Taeyong whipped his head  nearly  completely around. He stared at Sicheng in absolute shook as he snorted at the reaction. Sicheng smacked his seat as he laughed. He  nearly  started laughing again he looked back to the same face. He bit back any further giggles.

“Is that a no then?” Taeyong stammered. This is not where he expected this to go. Something made him feel even more flustered by  simply  hearing Sicheng ask permission. It shouldn't have been weird, yet all Taeyong could feel was weird. He shrugged  shyly ,

“I mean..I.. don't mind?” He  hesitantly  looked back to the source of embarrassment. Sicheng  just  turned his body to him.

 

Taeyong froze as a hand  was rested  on his cheek. It was soft. Warm. Taeyong leaned into it. For someone with baby hands, Taeyong quite liked the motion when it was from Sicheng. When the taller moved in closer, Taeyong  instantly  shut his eyes. For such an icy man, he sure was shy tonight.

 

It was  entirely  worth it. The speech, his fawning, hell even learning Chinese. Feeling his chapped lips on his own was the greatest reward he had ever gotten. He had to touch more. Taeyong cupped those cute cheeks he admired for months. In return, a hand was  gently  placed on his thigh. It was a chaste motion, used as leverage for Sicheng to move in even closer. Sicheng was standing now in the car, but in a way where he towered over Taeyong. For such a soft delicate looking boy, Sicheng was  really  beautiful at taking charge.

 

“You better be decent in here or we're telling your mother!” Johnny whipped open Sicheng’s door. Him in Yoonoh both stood in the snow, looking at the couple. Donghyuk whistled as he stepped up and saw their compromising position. Sicheng  slowly  sat back as Taeyong covered his face. He would never hear the end of this now.

 

At least Sicheng kept his hand on Taeyong's thighs the whole way home. He at least that going for him.


End file.
